This invention relates generally to closed system urinary drainage bags of the type conventionally used in hospitals and health care facilities when it is necessary to collect urine from a patient over an extended period of time. Such bags are routinely used by post-operative patients as well as those with urological disorders for collection, measuring and frequently testing of the urinary output. In use, the patient is first catheterized and the catheter is then connected to the drainage bag through a length of tubing. The bag is normally supported below the patient's level, either from the bed rail or other support, and the urine drains by gravity from the patient through the catheter, the tubing, and then finally into the bag. Almost all such bags are provided with drain ports through which measured quantities of urine may be removed from time to time for various testing procedures. More particularly, the instant invention herein relates to a new system for aseptically draining urine from the primary urine bag into a separate sterile disposable transfer bag.
A typical urine drainage bag known in the prior art is shown in the copending application of Charles E. Meisch et al, Ser. No. 116,625, filed Jan. 29, 1980 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,352.
One of the drawbacks with prior art bags is the possibility of contamination and infection to the patient when the bags are opened for removal of all or part of the contents thereof. During such opening, air is permitted to enter into the outlet spout and bacteria can then migrate up the spout into the bag and finally up through the connecting tubing and the catheter into the bladder thereby causing infection. Additionally, there is the problem of contamination of hospital personnel due to splattering of urine during the collection process.
The principal advantage of the present system over the known prior art is the provision for the first time of aseptically draining urine from the principal bag into an auxiliary drainage bag which is sterile and disposable, thereby obviating problems of infection.